Torchwood dot Com
by Schuneko
Summary: A coven of Vampires needs to get rich somehow. After Gwen leaves for better things and a rival company. Team Torchwood starts looking for a replacement. You're being hunted, you're broke. What's a young good looking hybrid to do? Written as if You are the OC! Out of options and needing the protection, you swallow the fear and decide to 'Audition'.
1. Dressed for Success?

**This plot bunny would not go away...**

 **I needed a pick me up and here we go! Smut central Crackfic full steam ahead!**

 **Hope you all**

 **ENJOY!**

...

You took a deep breath as you walked up the path. Smoothing out any wrinkles on your dress for the fifth time. You were used to job interviews, but this wasn't a regular job. As such, you weren't sure how to dress. Professional, professional what? In the end you settled for sexy, but tasteful. It left something to the imagination; made them want to reveal what the material hid.

You hesitated as you reached up to knock. Only to have the door open and a short Asian woman peer out at you. "Andromeda Peters?" She asked, her eyes appraising.

"Uh y-yes mam."

"Call me Tosh, this way." The woman stated, motioning you inside. "Jack is still…working, he'll be along shortly." She informed leaving you enclosed in what looked like some sort of entertainment room.

You sat primly on the grey sofa, tapping your fingers on your knees. The room must have been next to a working set because you started to hear the right sounds for it. Nothing registered as forced or false. You suppose that's something. If everyone works so well together, why do they need you? There are posters on the wall. A handsome face winks at you and a gap tooth damsel swoons. It starts to make sense; you're a replacement.

For the hundredth time you wonder what in the name of sanity you're doing here. You're about to walk out; when you remember the other reason you're here. Somewhat reluctantly you sit back down. Calmly waiting; like it's your death and not a new life that awaits you.

The door creaks open and you look over to see three people enter the room. Two are in suits and the other is wearing what looks like a WWII costume. Impossibly blue eyes twinkle at you and you would swear there are fangs hiding behind that smile.

"Andromeda is it? Why would a gorgeous; brilliant, thing like you, want to work with Torchwood dot Com?" The man; you would come to know as, The Doctor babbled; before the obvious leader could speak.

"Everyone calls me Andy." You mumble; a little thrown off by their obvious charm. A fine blush starts creeping up your neck and again; you would swear, you heard someone growl. "I suppose um, the money? It seems a lot safer than hooking." You blurt, unsure what else you should say. They all look at you, in shock of the honesty in your answer.

"Definitely better looking than your average John." The leader smirked; recovering the quickest out of all of them.

"I'm guessing that's not what you usually hear…" You snort; surprised at yourself for uttering the comment.

"Usually it's, I'm a nympho and you're hot." The dark haired man replied with disdain and a roll of his eyes.

"See we don't make typical porn. Ever heard of art sex?" The elder of the three asked. You nod and his answering grin is very much predatory. "Can you be believable?"

"There's really only one way to find out isn't there?" You answer; your voice slightly shaking.

"Be here at 8." The dark haired man spoke up quickly. "There's a party, you can meet everyone and decide if you wish to continue our… hiring process." He added, as they all got up to leave.

You blink and follow; that was it? Makes sense you guess and you start trying to come to terms with what, going forward with this, will mean.

You're so lost in thought; you get halfway down the drive. Before you realize, you've left your purse behind…

...

 **Hope you liked!**

 **Should I continue?**


	2. Show me Paradise

**Next chap weee!**

 **Smut Alert, Janto style!**

 **PS: A twist in your character, watch for it, I'll be expanding on it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Tosh hands you your purse with a smile. She turns and you stop her, "Uh the party tonight. What should I wear?" You ask, biting your lip.

She takes pity on you, her smile returning. "I'd say, think upscale club."

You nod and walk away already thinking of an outfit you can wear. Fishing your phone out as you walk down the path.

 **~TWdC~**

Ianto let out a small cry as Jack licked up his neck. "You're insatiable you are." The dark haired man marveled. They'd performed for the camera not even an hour ago. The time frame of their last coupling never seemed to matter however.

"Can you blame me, watching Theta and Alonzo 'work' for the camera, the feed, Gods it always makes me so horny. Don't tell me you're not turned on, I can feel it." Harkness chuckled, squeezing Yan's excited cock for emphasis. He could smell the arousal beginning to pour from the younger looking vampire in waves. Growling with lust as Jones whimpered.

"Makes my observation no less true." Ianto pouted as the Coven leader's nimble fingers lowered his zip. The childe's eyes rolled back; as his Sire swallowed his already leaking member. He ran his hands through Jack's tousled hair, mussing it some more. Unsurprised at the speed with which he finished. His primary was good; he was always good.

Harkness licked his lover free of cum and gently turned him over the couch end. He knew they needed to talk; about the party that night, among other things. His brain seemed to leave him however, when he sank his cock into Ianto's prepared hole. He groaned, setting up a harsh pace. His childe's body going boneless as the pleasure crested within them.

Jack wasn't done yet, pulling Jones around till they faced each other. "Come on cariad show me, show me Valhalla, sir." The younger looking vampire purred.

Harkness whined and grunted as he slammed deep. Holding Ianto in place by the neck as Jones's dick hardened again. Gaining much needed friction from the press of Jack's taught stomach.

The younger looking vampire pulled his knees in; allowing Harkness to go even deeper, as he kissed his lover. "Fuck! Gonna cum baby, Gods you're so good." The coven leader hissed. His thrusts erratic as Ianto finished with a cry. The grip around him squeezing out one of the best orgasms he could remember.

TWdCTWdCTWdCTWdCTWdCTWdC

You sigh, turning to lock the door; after kicking off the healed shoes you'd borrowed. Your flat mate looks up from the mug in front of her. "So, how'd it go?" She asks lightly, raising an eyebrow at the look of thunder on your face.

"How did I ever let you talk me into this!?" You marvel, pulling down your mug from a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Hey, we get a bad rap, you work with the right people, its actually quite liberating." She replies with a smile.

"I'm sorry Stace, I didn't… It's not the sex, it's not, just… God you should have seen them. Like they belonged in Hollywood with Gwyneth Paltrow not some back water townie like me." You lament; flopping to the couch after setting your mug of hot cocoa aside. You know you're not exactly, butt ugly; but your looks feel almost, homely. Compared to theirs at least.

"Andy stop it! You know you're gorgeous." Stacey sighs, sitting next to you on the couch. "Tell you what, let's turn some heads tonight yeah? Remember we're pack and pack sticks together."

You sigh for the tenth time; blowing on the cocoa to cool it. "I don't know if I'm even going… I lied to them." You mumble. Finally able to sip at your drink. Again, Stacey raises a perfectly coiffed eyebrow. Her light mocha skin boasting an obvious trip to the spa. It looks smooth with a light shimmer and you have to tear your eyes away. You take another sip before continuing. "I told them I needed the money and they were 'safer' than hooking." You snort and add. "Wait till they find out I room with Thee Stacia Royale, I'm buggered and not in the good way."

"We don't know yet if they can be trusted." She rationalizes. "Saxon can't find us, not this vulnerable. When we can we tell them the truth."

"Right, tell them what? We need your protection and I figured my virginity was worth one of you possibly dying? Yeah that's going to go over 'real' well." You scoff.

"Wait a minute… You're a virgin, but you and Martha? You and I even?" She looks sad like you're denying it. Denying the comfort her touch has given you.

"Stace… Stacey please, you know how those elders were. Old fuddy duddy bastards. I've never had sex with a… a guy. To them it meant I was 'pure'." You rush to explain. "I mean I've fooled around with one, sure, but." Your eyes narrow as she snorts then busts out laughing. "Glad you find this funny."

"Sorry, sorry." Stacey replies. "I just, didn't Larten catch you and Martha going at it once?"

"Probably, tosser probably enjoyed it too."

"Just think, now they'll have to pay you for it."

"I have to get hired first." You laugh; finishing your cocoa.

"You leave that to me. Now, lets go find you something to wear." She stood, holding out a hand to you. Taking it with a smile you let her pull you up and lead you to her bedroom and then her closet.

...

 **Yes there will be F/F in this fic. As well as F/F/M and of course M/M/F, M/M**

 **My first time writing F/F, F/F/M so, I hope I don't loose anyone...**


	3. Permission Granted

**Smut warning!**

 **My first time writing f/f, I hope I do ok...**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Jack looked up from kissing along Theta's collar bone; as Owen practically pounded the door down in his haste. "What part of 'busy', don't you bother to understand, Harper?"

"You think you'd be sick of sex, knowing what we do…"

"Jealous Owen?" The Doctor smirked as he hopped off of Harkness's desk. Deciding to leave his shirt unbuttoned as he zipped up his flies.

"Whatever Theta…"

"Why are we here?" Ianto asked; as he entered, looking rumpled.

"Apparently Owen thinks it's important enough to inconvenience us all." Jack grumped even though Theta was trying to sooth him by rubbing his shoulders.

"Uh yeah, it's very important. You need to see this!" Harper informed, setting his laptop in front of the Coven leader and flipping it open. A video file tagged with 'Stacia's name and someone called 'Solar' was waiting to play.

"You interrupted our 'business meeting' for lesbian porn?" Harkness scoffed as Jones and the Doctor gathered in.

"That what you call it? Shut up and play the file Jack." Owen groused and the Coven leader; albeit reluctantly, hit play.

 **~TWdC~ (Start video file…)**

"Ok, how do I look?" You ask; stepping out of Stacey's walk in, for the fifth time. Your dress has a skin tight mini and a plunging neckline that should be illegal in 20 countries. So you're also wearing your trusty masquerade mask. Nothing gaudy or overdone; it just hides your important facial features. Because she's taping this, you know she is. No doubt to use for the site and in that case you're pretty sure she's been planning this all along.

She's done it enough times before. Though, the fact still doesn't bother you; as long as your identity is protected.

"Well you look amazing, but I don't think you need to scream 'I'm an adult film star' just yet." Stacey chuckled; getting up as you turned to the mirror; waiting, knowing. Suddenly she was behind you and you could feel her breath on your neck.

"St-Stace?" You stutter; true, this has happened, many times before. Your flat mate seems to throw you off every single time. Not to mention your portrayal of being a 'first time lesbian' friend; seems to drive the fan base wild.

"I've always wanted to see you in a dress like this." She purrs honestly; her hands at your waist. You're startlingly aware there's barely any fabric between your skin and the warmth of her fingertips as she pulls you against her. "Not tonight though, makes it too easy to just… Slip…"

You gasp as her hand glides right under the folds the neckline and loose fabric created. Her digits trailing softly along your skin. Just under the curve of your breast. Part of you thinks you should stop her now. Part of you wants it, needs it. To feel empowered, beautiful, and loved.

"Oops." Stacey drawls; but you know she's not sorry at all. "Tell me to stop…" She whispers as your body tenses with indecision.

She'll always give you that option; every time. You exhale in a long rush, the piece of you that honestly enjoys this; wins out, every time. So instead you press back into her and she rewards you with lips, like flower petals; against your neck. "Stace…" You sigh as she brushes your hair aside.

"I need to hear you say it."

And that's why. Without express consent she won't move forward.

"Make me feel good, please." Almost before you finish, her hand is cupping your breast. Her fingers pinching the nipple to a hard peak; as she keeps you still with the other hand at your waist. She ducks under your arm tonguing the exposed nub and you nearly buckle.

She holds you up as she kisses you. Then she makes sure you're watching. "So easy, just, slip!" Stacey continues; using both hands to pull the dress apart, like an open shirt. The folds slide to your elbows and her hands are gliding over your breasts then stomach. Her fingers push the skirt lower. Your arms drop and the whole thing, almost too easily; slips off and pools at your feet. She turns you and backs you to the bed; as the two of you kiss some more. There's a gentle kind of urgency.

You're already breathing hard; but it's not quite moans yet. She ducks down and you arch as she sucks on a nipple again. She looks up at you, comfort shining in her eyes. You feel safe and finally you let out a moan; as your head lolls. You've dropped the final barrier and she smiles. Going back to suckling; till you moan again. It's a weakness and she exploits it. Then her lips move and you play with her hair; as they trail to your navel.

"Told you, gorgeous." Stacey praises, moving to nip at your hip bone. She's rubbing confidently over your lace panties and you start to squirm. Part of you, most, ok all of you, wishing she'd just take them off already.

You silently thank the Gods, you had needed to wear something pretty today, as a confidence booster. Especially when she teases the band.

You gasp, as in her skilled wisdom; she simply moves the lace aside. Pure bolts of feeling shoot up your spine; as her tongue licks your clit. Her long delicate fingers pump back and forth; in your tight pussy. She pulls them away; enjoys licking your taste from them. Then she's thrusting them back in again. "Oh God, oh God… Fuck!... Oh God oh…" You cry; arching again only to flop back to the bed.

 **~TWdC~ (Pause video…)**

"Ok she's good, they both are. I still don't know why I'm…"

"Just keep watching Jack, it's about to get very clear." Owen prodded; cutting off his boss's musings.

"Fine." Harkness groused. "This had better be worth it."

"Just trust me will you! Now hit play."

 **~TWdC~ (Continue video…)**

She stops, just as you start to really enjoy it. You can't help the whimper; your eyes questioning. She smiles and you understand when you can feel; the lace slipping from your hips. She leans back and you know what she's going for. Knew you agreed to her touch; this very moment. Knew it was because Torchwood would see it. Stacia Royal, was too well known; for them not to. Maybe not today, but at some point…

Ok, reference tape then? As Stacey would say, 'Let's knock this shit out of the park'. They wanted genuine; well she had the perfect partner for that, right here.

You rear up and grab Stacey by the back of her head; pulling her in. Locking your lips; as you reach back to remove the masque. She looks at you and the slow grin is blinding. Holding your face in wonder and reverence; at what you just did. She knows just how shy you can be. Then she smirks and pushes you back to the bed. You haven't said a word and yet; somehow she understands why you revealed yourself.

You bite your lip, trying to keep some of your apprehension. It's been your character; you need to stick with it. She's caressing your skin; like she's trying to reassure you. Squeezing your breasts, teasing the nipples and tracing patterns over your abdomen. She locks her fingers with yours; her eyes asking, what she doesn't vocalize.

You nod; what the hell. In for a penny in for a pound.

The phallic toy, is cold against your lips. You suck on it; like she wants you to. She rolls it over your lips; subtly thrusts it into your mouth. You idly admit to yourself; it's probably making for a pretty hot picture.

Your entwined hands are teasing your pussy; while you're sucking on a plastic dick. It should be absurd and embarrassing and at first. It was, but you feel totally wanton and naughty and you love it. Then she's pulling the fake cock from your lips and you moan into her mouth as she rubs it along your folds.

Gently, she pushes it into you. Stacey is watching you, rubbing your skin again. Meanwhile, she turns the vibe on and pumps it into you; going faster and faster. You're making faces, moaning and mewling and you don't give a flying fuck. Between kissing Stacey and the way the device is teasing your g spot, you can't really focus.

"Gunna cum my little Star? You gunna cum baby?" Stacia purrs; as your body arches yet again and you moan loudly.

Your head thrashes and you're muscles clench. Stuck in the throes of ecstasy. Neither of you realize, the cover up has been rubbed from your hip. Not even you, remember how you got the tattoo like mark. Something just told you to keep it hidden; so you had.

~TWdC~ (End video…)

The pen fell with a dull clatter, from Jack's open lips. He blinked a few times; to be sure he'd seen right. Theta and Ianto scarcely reacted, but they were both giving Harkness an odd look.

"I think that's quite enough, thank you. Now get out Harper." Jones stated, growing concerned for the state of his sire. "Ugh thank god you 'compelled' that wanker to at least obey our commands." The dark haired vampire groused; as their familiar left without putting up a fuss.

The Doctor sat himself on the desk. "What's wrong, you can tell us My Lord of Boeshane." The Childe prompted; stroking his lover's cheek.

Their Sire seemed to snap out of it. "Gods, it's ached so long. I'd thought… she was lost to us, in the Master's uprising. I made you forget, wouldn't let you bear that pain."

"Cariad what are you talking about?" Ianto asked softly; glancing at the picture now stuck on pause. Leaning in for a closer look. Harkness was trying to decide how best he should proceed.

"She's changed her name, it's not Andy or Andromeda." Jack sighed and leaned back. Closing his eyes and calling up the memories. "Her name is Celesta, she was the only daughter of Kaiso, leader of the Solaris. The most powerful wolf pack we've ever seen."

"Wait… You're telling me. You think that girl, our possible new hire. Is the lost, Promised of Boeshane!" Theta gaped and added. "Have you gone mental? How the bloody hell can you be so sure? That was thousands of years ago."

Harkness just gave him a look and pointed to the screen. "She has the mark on her hip, right down to the blood drop." The Doctor put on glasses and leaned closer; the aforementioned indication almost glaring at him.

"The Promised, is just a fun legend." Ianto protested. "There's never been another."

"There wouldn't be, the line was gone, snuffed out like we assumed she was. I'm sorry Yan… I tricked you, I was so sure she was dead. I don't even get how she survived, but…"

"Ok say I believe you, what do we do now?" Theta asked calmly; crossing his arms.

...

 **Yes your character is bi, get over it! XP**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Was it passable, do I suck?**

 **Let me know.**


	4. The Promised and The Intended

**Smut Alert! F/F and M/M**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 _100 BC…_

 _The sun beat down on a sea of sand. Smack in the middle was an oasis and there; kneeling at the edge of the water, was a small girl. Jack Harkness, heir to the Coven of Boeshane. Approached her with caution._

 _He'd been turned by his Sire at the age of 28. Even though he was reaching 500 actual years alive; he still looked no older. When she came of age; he was meant to bond to this girl. At least, that was what Lord Franklin had told him. He wouldn't shirk his duty when the time came; but he was curious by nature. So he had slipped his servants and gone searching. Hoping to at least, catch sight of the girl._

 _Her black hair shimmered like onyx in the sun. Her skin richly tanned; from hours spent in its rays. Her eyes seemed to be liquid gold and he stopped, startled._

 _She adjusted her headdress to cover her face. "Daddy says I was chosen. Our great God Anubis blessed me. Seems like more of a curse." She snorted, continuing to run her small hands through the water._

" _Very wise for a pup." Jack laughed._

" _Shouldn't sun burn, Vampire Childe?" She retorted; not even turning in his direction._

 _He grinned, liking her already. "How did you know I'm a Childe?"_

 _She scented the air, "You smell like one and you just told me." He could hear the smirk in her voice._

" _You don't need to hide little one, your eyes intrigue me, that's all." Harkness assured as she adjusted the veil with a sigh._

" _It's not you, I'm…" She wondered if he was one of 'the safe'. Someone she could tell. If he'd passed the spell and found her; he must be. "I'm the Promised." She said it with such resignation._

 _He wondered what she'd been told. As far as he knew; it meant she was special, revered, the wolf goddess reborn, and a legend incarnate; even to her powerful people. Then he remembered she was merely a pup. All it meant to her was seclusion and a restricted childhood._

 _ **~TWdC~ (11 Years later)**_

" _You're supposed to meet him tomorrow. Are you nervous?" Martha asks; her hand playing with the neckline of her gauzy robe._

 _You almost don't see the point in wearing them. But it makes her dark skin glow and you forget the wine you were pouring. Martha is many things, your child hood friend, your guard, and now your lover. Kilo and Daze were built and sexy as hell; fun to piss of the elders. But your friend is soft, beautiful, and a finger in the face of your 'supposed' fate as the Promised. You held no malice toward your Intended; none at all. In fact from what you've heard. He was kind and fair tempered; handsome to boot._

" _Yes and no." You reply as you crawl over her. "I mean as long as I get to bring you. Suppose he even lets us fuck. I might just let him watch; maybe even, join in?" You purr and she gasps as you suck on her nipples; leaving wet marks. Why shouldn't you be with both of them? Vampires have Bride(s). She should be allowed other lovers as well. Didn't have to mean you would love and care for your Intended, any less._

" _Dirty girl. I'll follow you anywhere. I'm yours, always." Martha promises, flipping you. Then she shuffles around; settling behind you. She gets off on seeing you in the throes of ecstasy. Your calm composure gone. The position gives her a nice view._

 _Gently your lover coaxes your legs open and you suck on her offered fingers. Meanwhile she rolls a nipple and licks up your neck. Her wet fingers trail your taught stomach to your exposed pussy and your breath hitches. They play in your folds and she takes delight in how wet you are._

" _Ooh Gods… Ooh… Ooh please, more, don't stop." You whimper; as her tongue swirls around your nipple. It's the most arousing thing you've seen. Your body arching as she pushes wet fingers into you. Thrusting till she feels your muscles seize._

 _ **~TWdC~ (111 BC)**_

 _Jack's POV…_

 _Ianto quietly entered his Dominant soon to be Sire's rooms. Hanging up his chosen clothes for tomorrow._

" _I have other servants for that you know." Jack chuckled; admiring the pert arse as Jones bent to place his boots. "This doesn't bother you Yan?"_

" _It's not really my place to be bothered, Sire." The submissive shrugged as he dusted off the clothes one last time. He called Jack by the tittle, knowing it was inevitable; so why not._

" _I want you to tell me honestly." Harkness sighed; moving to sit on the bed._

" _Honestly? They may have adorned it with pretty words, but it's an arranged Marriage. Honestly she'd have the worst of it not me. Honestly, truly. I know you Jack and because I do; I'm not bothered at all. For me or for her." Ianto assured; turning to straddle his older contracted mate, soon to be Sire, and now lover._

 _Jack's fangs gleamed as he scented the air and licked along Jones's neck. "You taste so delicious when you're aroused. I know you like it when I feed while I fuck you." Harkness purred; rubbing his palm over the bulge in his younger lover's trousers._

" _Oh Gods." Ianto panted as he was quickly divested of his clothes. He whimpered as his vampire lover started kissing all over his body. Jack could play the perfect predator and when a lover wanted rough, he was rough, but he was always attentive to his partner's needs. Jones would never be afraid for himself or any other partner Harkness may have._

 _The older vampire was busy swallowing down his submissive's cock. Moaning around the stiff member; as Ianto carded his slim fingers through his Dom's hair. Jack hummed and bobbed as he slid two slick fingers into Jones's hole. It sent the younger man over and Harkness greedily milked his partner for every drop._

 _Ianto cried out as Jack impaled him; gave a couple of thrusts, then bit into his neck. "Oh Gods, fuck me! Fuck me hard Jack!" The younger man practically demanded; as the, often orgasmic sensation of his, almost Sire, feeding; started to overtake him. Jones trusted his Dom to keep his word and drink just enough. Only when he was turned; would Jack drain him._

 _Harkness pulled back his fangs; but continued to thrust hard. His tongue licked at the wound. Yan consistently gave blood and Jack treated it, like priceless alcohol. Still, he'd miss the way a proper feed drove his sub wild. Vampire to Vampire, a small drink was ok, but nothing like this. Having Yan forever though; was well worth the sacrifice._

 _Jones was only mildly surprised; when he came for a second time. Harkness thrusting erratically till he finished with a sharp cry. Then Jack was urging him to cuddle and the younger man had to admit. His Dom's intense feedings; although highly pleasurable, tended to wear him out. He smiled and hummed happily; as Harkness wrapped around him like an octopus._

 **~TWdC~**

 _Palace throne room…_

" _Good grief, what are you 13? It's only Kaiso, stop fidgeting and show some respect!" Lord Franklin hissed; as the Pharaoh and his Queen, flanked by his Elders and a scribe swept into the room._

" _Lord Franklin, how good to see you. May I introduce Andromeda, my Queen and Celesta's mother." Kaiso stated leading a distinguished looking women forward. Her smile was warm and she inclined her head in a way of greeting._

" _My Queen, Kaiso speaks of you highly and often. It's so good to actually meet you." Jack interjected and his Sire puffed with pride; as the Pharaoh grinned and his wife blushed._

" _I must admit, despite my dearests assurances; I've been skeptical of this union. Please don't misunderstand Lord Franklin. I fully support a Vampire, Werewolf alliance." She paused, then sighed and added. "Be that as it may. Celesta, though blessed, powerful, and fully prepared for the duty it has forced upon her. Celesta is not just our only daughter, but my only child."_

" _I understand good Queen, as a mother it is only natural to fear for a child's safety." The Coven leader replied. "I promise you, she will be like a queen in our court; my Childe is well aware of the consequences should she be mistreated in any way."_

 _Jack hesitantly stepped forward and knelt. "I know my promises mean nothing; only my actions will assure you. Still, I offer them; such as they are. The mere thought of your daughter's mistreatment is honestly repulsive and…" Harkness blinked as slow almost bored clapping could be heard._

" _Encore, encore please!" You drawl, stepping slowly into the large room. "Oh it was riveting, just riveting. I mean seriously, give the man an award. Bravo!" You add as your sarcastic clap continues._

" _Celesta!" Kaiso hisses indignantly; as Andromeda simply shakes her head._

" _Father." You acknowledge then make a 'tutting' noise. "Where are my manners, Intended, do rise. Lets have a look at you."_

 _Lord Franklin looks bemused; after gauging the royal's reaction to the interruption. Meanwhile Jack is slowly getting to his feet. The Childe seems intrigued, unable to help the 'once over' he's giving her._

 _You cross your arms; looking at Harkness quizzically. "I should have known, thought there was something familiar in the air." You sigh; fighting the urge to smile; trying to remember how pissed you are, this has been kept from you._

 _Harkness gives you a megawatt smirk. "Still very wise, for a pup." He remembers and he's happy you do to._

" _Still enjoying the sun, Vampire Childe?" You retort, then look up at your parents. "Maybe you'll believe me next time I tell you someone passed the shields." You snark; holding on to the seething anger at your pack leader's betrayal. You've had enough and as you're leaving, you add. "Any one of you gutless vipers could have told me. Instead of dreading my birthdays… Pity mother, I could have been a happy child."_

 **~TWdC~ (Present day)**

Jack's private rooms…

"I'd been so confident when she recognized me. She practically 'model stomped' from the room and I felt like an absolute shite." Jack lamented into his glass of scotch.

"Sounds to me like she was talking to her parents and those elders more than she was to you." Theta offered as he took a drink from his own glass.

"Probably, but just imagine the dread, growing each year. Praying her Intended would at least treat her with decency. If they'd told her, she'd told me I seemed ok for a vampire. She was a little 9 year old punk, but it was something." Harkness mused.

"Will she remember?" Ianto asked thoughtfully as he offered his Sire what comfort he could.

"In about half an hour, we're gonna find out." Jack mused.

...

 **I'm not sure if I'll do more than have them remembering the party...**

 **This fic keeps changing on me ^^**

 **Till next time**

 **Luv ya's**


End file.
